The Pises, the Rabbit, & the Ox!
by MutantHunnyBunny
Summary: Twin cousins of Saki Hanajima are now going to the same school as her and they too have powers like Saki. Will the two new girls find out about the cruse or will they already know about it and help the Sohmas out? oh and I suck at spelling.
1. Info

**The Pisces, the Rabbit, & the Ox!!**

Name: Chōcho Kisba

Looks: Long dark blue hair and light red eyes. You also have a graet body.

Likes: Rabbits, books, flowers, cooking, the moon, looking at the stars, strawberries, shadows, wolfs, my bosses Shigure-san, Hatori-san, & Ayame-san, & my friends & family.

Dislikes: People that hut my friends & family.

Family: my twin, Saki-chan, Megumi-chan and their mom & dad.

Age: 15

Friends: Tohru Honda-san, Arisa Uotani-san, Saki-chan, and Megumi-chan.

Past: When Chōcho was born her mom die. So her sister and her wear given to Saki-chan's mom and dad, because her mom had gone to visit Saki-chan's mom who was her mom's twin sister.

Powers: Claming the Beast, Mind Reading, And UN-cursing.

* * *

Now for your twin sister.

* * *

Name: Sora Kisba

Looks: She looks just like Chōcho just with long dark red hair and light blue eyes.

Likes: Oxen, books, flowers, cooking, the moon, looking at the stars, swords, apples, shadows, wolfs, my bosses Shigure-san, Hatori-san, & Ayame-san, & my friends & family.

Dislikes: People that hut my friends & family.

Family: my twin, Saki-chan, Megumi-chan and their mom & dad.

Age: 15

Friends: Tohru Honda-san, Arisa Uotani-san, Saki-chan, and Megumi-chan.

Past: When Sora's, younger twin sister was born her mom die. So her sister and her wear given to Saki-chan's mom and dad, because her mom had gone to visit Saki-chan's mom who was her mom's twin sister.

Powers: A Mothers Touch, Mind Reading, & UN-cursing.


	2. Chapter 1

If you see this ("...") then the girls are talking to eachother by their minds.

If you see this ""..."" then they are talking at the same time.

**

* * *

**

Ch 1

**First day of the rest of our lives!! **

* * *

"Sora-Onee-chan get up or we will be late for school on are first day!" I said to my twin sister. "OK! OK! I'm up, I'm up now GOD Chōcho." Onee-chan said to me in a tired voice. So as she was getting ready I made us lunch and cleaned are room so are aunt did not have to do it for us. When all that was done we walked to school with Saki-chan.

When we got to school my sister and I got are classes and waited for the bell to ring so we could find are way to the room we were in. When we got to the room we heard from in side "Class … Class … CLASS BE QUITE NOW!!!!!!!!!" I was standing next to my twin, so I knocked on the door of the classroom and the teacher opened the door and said to us "Oh … you must be the Kisba twins." "Yes we are." I said to her. "OK then come on in and we can start class." "OK!" we both said to her, as we walked into the classroom. The teacher said that her name was Engi-sensei to us before we came into the room. Class we have two new students starting with us today so be good got it… they are the Kisba twins. Girls would you like to say some things about yourself to the class?" Engi-sensei said to the class then to us, I looked at my sister and she gave me this look that said 'you first' so I turned to the class and said, "Hi, my name is Chōcho and I love rabbits, I'm a lover not a fighter and I hope we can be friends." I said to them with my best smile on.

Then Sora looks at the class and said, "Hey! The names Sora, I love oxen, I too hope we can all be friends, but what my sister said about her being a lover not a fighter does not go the same for me cause if I hear that anyone in this fucking school is hurting her I will find out who it is and make their lives a living hell got it, so I just hope you do not hurt my sister." And when she was done with what she said to the class she gave this smile that I just wanted to giggle at. Engi-sensei then said to us "Sora-chan you can take the set next to Haru-kun and Chōcho-chan you can take the set next to …" I then cut her off by saying "The blond one right?" She looked at me then said, "Yes, his name is Momiji-kun, so go sit down and we will get class started."

* * *

When I started to take the notes I saw that I knew this already so I just stopped the notes and whatever she asked the class something I was the first the say something. Now half way thought the first class I got a note from Momiji-kun. The note said this (" Hi I'm Momiji, and I was wondering if you and your sis would like too eat with me, Haru, and are other friends?") As I read the note from Momiji-kun in my head so my sis could give me her answer so that I could give it to Momiji-kun. When I was done reading it she said to me (" Yeah why not it could be a lot of fun to see what kind of friends they have.") So I wrote back to him saying ' Yes, my sis and I would love to eat with you today. Oh and do you know are cousin Saki? She's friends with Tohru Honda-chan.' and when Engi-sensei was not looking I gave Momiji-kun back the note. He read it and then he looked at me with a childish grin, which I thought was really cute on he, and then looked at the clock it said 30 minutes till lunchtime.

* * *

The bell rang so I got my stuff and my Onee-san. Then I went and found Momiji-kun, and Haru-kun. When we got too them a lot of the girls were glaring at us so much that I was getting scared, so I asked "Momiji-kun?" "Yes Chō-chan? What is it that you need?" "Um… Well I-I-I was j-j-just th-thinking… an-and well… w-w-why are all the girls glaring at S-S-Sora-Onee-chan and m-m-me?" OH… you have nothing to worry about. They are just part of the 'SBFC'." Sora then saw that I was right about all the girl glaring at us so she got very mad and did her 'I will find out were you live and were you sleep and cut you up so much no one will know who you are!' glare, then said to me in my mind ("I guess their jealous of us. And all cause we get to sit with the cute blonde and the HOT two toned ones.") "The 'SBFC'? I think Saki-chan said something about them to us right Onee-san?" "Yeah your right sis..." ""She said it stands for 'Sohma Boy's Fan Club'."" "Thats right you two are good." Haru-kun said to us. "Hey Chō-chan do you like music?" I looked at him and gave a smile and said, "Does a rabbit like carets?" "What are you talking about Chō-chan?" Sora was giggling at the face that Momiji-kun was making. "I'm saying 'Yes, I do like music' Momiji-kun." Then Haru-kun said, "So why say it like that then?" I was going to say why but someone bet me to it by saying, "She loves to do it that way sometimes is all." Saki-chan said too Haru-san. ""Hi Saki-chan, how has your day been so far?"" Sora and I said to her. "Hi Kis-chan." Tohr-san said to us. Then Aris-san said, "Hey runt and hey to you too crazy bitch." So we said hi to her and Tohr-san like we always do ""Hey Tohr-san, and hi to you Bitch-san!""


	3. Chapter 2

**CH2**

The Job we just started

The last class of the day ended and my Onee-chan and I got are things together and went to the front of the school to see Saki. When we got there Aris and Saki were there, I said to Saki "Hey we can't come home with you Saki-san. We have a job the boss wanted us to do. We are really sorry about this." Then we went on are way to the place we were to go.

On the way there we saw Tohru and all the Sohma boys we meet at lunch, so Sora and I said ""Hi"" Tohru and the others looked back and when they saw us they had the funniest faces that we had a hard time trying not to giggle at them. Tohru then said to us, "Kis-chan what are you doing here?" I looked at Sora and we said in our minds ("Ok you take one then I'll take one and so on and so on ok.") So I was going to go first so I said, "We are going to work." Then Yuki asked, "Where are you going to work at?" Sora said, "The guy lives over here… somewhere I think…"

Then Kyo asked, "Who is he?" and I said to him, "His name is Shigure Sohma… Do you know him?" "Yes we do, sadly we live with him." Yuki said. Tohru then asked, "What kind of work are you two going to be doing?" I said, "We are going to be doing reviews on his books… So he can get a 'younger set of readers'" "Why the fuck would you do that?" Kyo asked, "Cause are other boss said if we help this guy Chō-chan gets free clothes… and I can wear pants and not dresses that is why." Onee-chan said to Kyo. Yuki then asked us, "How many jobs do you have?" ""We have three"" Onee-chan and I said to them. Tohru then said, "What are the other two job?" I said, "Molding, and assented." "Chōcho-chan, Sora-chan? Is that you?" ""Hai!"" we said. "I was just on my way to Aya's shop to see if he had asked you yet." "Yeah he did, and just so you know I'll hurt you if you dare touch my sister _**GOT IT?**_" "O.K. oh, and just so you know Tori is here to see you both." "Oh yeah, come on I want to see Hato-shame!" I said now running to the door, when Hato came to the front door, and sadly I couldn't stop that fast so I hit him head on.

There was a big _***POOF***_ but he was still there. "Hiya Hato-shame! How are you?" "I'm good, and I see you are as hyper as ever I see… hehehe." "Hey Tori." "Hi Sora." Then Kyo, I guess wanted to know what was going on, cause he asked, more liked he yelled, "What the hell is going on here! How the hell do you two know them? And why the hell are YOU here Hatori!" But right when Hato was going to answer him some one yelled out, "OH my dear 'little Butterfly' I see you are here before me."

I being the kind of person I am wanted to know who said that, so I looked back and saw Ame. "Ame-shame why are you here?" I said as I ran to him and when I got there I jumped into his arms. He just gave me a big hug and said, "Hi my 'little Butterfly', oh… My Sora you look so **KAWILL** IN THAT!" Then Sora said, "Hey boss, and thank you, but you and I both know that Chō looks cuter." I then had to ask Ame what he wanted us to do so I said, "Hey… Hey boss…" "Yes 'little Butterfly'?" He said to me, still holding me in his arms. "Does he write a lot?" Shigure then said, "Yes, I do write a lot, but I only need one of you lovely girls sadly." When I heard him say this I felled like I was going to cry… then I said, "I want to stay with my Onee-chan, but I don't want to read his books." When I was done with what I said I jumped off of Ame and did three flips in the air and landed on my feet.

Ame looked at me when I landed and said, "That's why I'm here my 'little Butterfly'… I need to make some adjustments to your new dress and I knew you two wouldn't go any where without each other… So I came here with the stuff." I looked at Ame and then had this big grin on and said, "YES, I get to wear the dress!" So we all went into the house and Tohru showed me to her room after Ame gave me the dress and wings, that Onee-chan designed for it when she saw it the first time. When I got it all on I went down stars and in to the living room. Momiji was the first to see me and said, "Chō-chan is that really you?" When he had said that every one looked at me and Ame got up from where he was to get something so I said to Momiji, "Yes, it is I." After I had said that Ame came back and said, "Ok now is the time to get to work my 'little Butterfly'!" and all I said to that was, "Yes lets get to work!" I then stood on a stool that Ame got for me. Then when Ame was done with what he was doing he said, "Ok you can got get back in your other cloths." Then to him-self he said, "Ok so I just need to hem it about three or four inches." I jumped down from where I was and ran up the stares and got changed back, and came back down to every one. When I did the only sit that I could get was by Momiji. When I sat down Yuki asked, "So Miss. Chōcho, how did you meet my nii-san and Hatori?" "Ok first off call me Chō-chan like Momiji-kun does, second off meet Hato-shame then Ame-shame, and third… this is how we meet Hato-shame… My sis and I were five, and I was on the swings going really high, but I got to high and got scared so I jumped off, but I hit something really hard, and blacked out. The next thing I know I'm in Hato-shame's office and he is asking Onee-chan all kinds of questions about what happened." Just then Momiji gave me a big hug. Then Yuki said, "That's good and all but how did you meet my nii-san?" I then let Momiji go and said, to Yuki, "I was getting to that Yuki-san… Now the great Ame-shame's story… Ok so this is how it went down… Onee-chan and I were about ten at this time, and we were coming home from a friend's birthday party. It was really dark; the only light was from the street lamps. I was really scared so I held on to Onee-chan's arm. As we walked we started to sing "Bless The Broken Road" as Onee-chan and I passed a bar I was taken from my Onee-chan by three drunken men. They were trying to rape me but when I thought all hope was lost Ame-shame showed up and saved us. He beat them up then toke us all the way home."


End file.
